Akatsuki Secret Weapon
by AnimeEdge
Summary: The Tribal Wolf Clan and the Devil Clan both a very secret clan. One known for its power and good. The other known for been evil and summoning the devil himself. Melody was captured when she was just a baby and was raised by the Akatsuki leader. But one d
1. Chapter 1

Today was a great day for the Tribal Wolf Clan. The Queen had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl and word has already gotten out that she is the one to process the great power that is blessed up on a child once every century if the clan is luckily enough. But unknown to this clan a shadowy figure was listening to every thing said about this baby girl This girl could be of use to me for my plans the stranger thinks. Thinking of a plan to get the girl the figure disappears without a trace to kidnap the little girl.

Of what was the greatest day for the clan, has now become the worst day. For the King and Queens daughter has been kidnapped, everyone was doing there bit to find her. But not one single clue was left behind, for who ever had taken the special girl knew what they where doing. Just a few miles away in the forest hiding amongst the trees the shadow figure looks down at his prize capturer. In his arms was a small baby girl with little wolf ears and a tail "Today is the day when the Akatsuki will form and you little wolf will be my secret weapon for now I am your Master" he smirks at the baby and runs of towards what will become his home and the headquarters for his newly formed Akatsuki.

Present day

"Come on faster you little brat" a voice shouts out in the late hours of the night. In a large training room, a young girl is training none stop under the command of a certain leader. Looking out the window she starts wondering if there another way of living "Thats enough its nearly day break" the leader states. He pushes her forward and both of them made there way down the corridor to a heavily guarded room.

Opening the door he pushes the girl in and locks the door back up again. Her dark grey eyes scanned the room that she has come to know and hate all her life. She makes her way over to a caged bed on all fours and lays down staring at a bowl place in the corner of the cage. The door opened and close but the she didnt look up, instead she closes her eyes and falls asleep quietly. A young woman no older than 20 entered the room to attend to the girl general needs of changing, feeding, doing her hair and etc. Its the same routine everyday for her, train all night and sleep all day. There have been times when she tried to escape from what has become her hell but every time she had failed. It was as if the Leader was always one step a head of her.

Flashback

Hiding in a bush just outside the hideout she could near taste freedom. Something she wanted to feel for so long. She scans the area with her crystal blue eyes, after not seeing or hearing anyone she makes a run for it. Unknown to her a figure watch her quietly in a tree. The figure sees his opportunity and jumps out the tree, grabbing her in the process. "Think you escape me again little wolf" the voice said "Well I guess we going to have to teach you a lesson" He pulls out a strange looking collar and puts it around her neck "Now with this collar I have complete control, so be a good little wolf and do as I say"

End Flashback

In another room the Leader has called a meeting for all Akatsuki members to attend. Sitting in the shadows the Leader scans the group of people before him "You wanted to see us Leader-sama" a shark like man spoke "Yes Kisame!" Leader replied "I have been training Akatsuki secret weapon for sometime no" "A weapon, yeah!" a blonde hair man spoke "Yes Deidara and I think it all time to show it to you" Leader chuckled evilly to himself "Open the door" To the right a door unseen to the Akatsuki members opened before them. The Leader made his way over to the door making sure he keeps to the shadows "Come" The group of man made there way to the door and walk in scanning the room with there curious eyes. All eyes stop a biggish cage n the centre of the room, making there way to the cage. What was in side shocked them. A young girl no older then 12 years old was sleeping inside the cage. She slowly opens her eyes, quickly looking at everyone and closes them again before anyone could see. But someone did see her crystal blue eyes of which showed great sadness within them, Deidara.

Making there way out the room Deidara takes one more look at her sleeping form and exit the room. "What is so special about her?" a red eyed man asked "Did you not see her headband Itachi" the Leader replied "Hmm" "The headband un there was a paw print on it yeah" Deidara said "Yes! You see thats the symbol for the Tribal Wolf Clan" the Leader states. Everyone looked shocked as the clan has not been seen for many years "Also once every century a child is born with special gifts and this girl is the one" he chuckles slights "You all dismissed" Everyone made there way out the room, repeating all the information they just received in there head I have to see her again un Deidara thinks making his way to his room.

Later that week Deidara headed towards the room where the girl is kept. For the last couple of day he has been researching into the Tribal Wolf Clan. He had learnt that Itachi was given a mission to destroy the clan but the Leader. He came back a few days later Itachi returned and confirmed that he had killed every member of the clan. Deidara also learned the different types of moves they can do and discovered a little more about Tribal Wolf Clan ability to transform in to a wolf form. Opening the door quietly to, he looked around to make sure no on was around to see or hear him. After seeing no one is there he approaches the cage and to his amazement she was awake staring at her now empty bowl. "Hello there... un" Deidara softly spoke. She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes and look down again "The names Deidara and whats your name yeah" She looked up once again and shook head as in telling him she doesnt have a name. "No name yeah! Well I just have to give you one un" She crawled closer to Deidara amazed at how kind he was being to her and now feeling like she could may be trust him. Deidara notice she has come as close as she could to him "Your not use to kindness are you un? Well anyway I will name you Melody yeah" Deidara smiled towards the girl. She smiles back slightly upon hearing the name she has been give Thank you she tells Deidara in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Shocked Deidara looked around thinking someone was in the room "What was that? yeah" The sound of giggle could be heard in his head as Melody grabs a gently hold on Deidara hand. Turning his attention back to Melody It was me Deidara, I can kind of talk in peoples mind if I wish she looks up at Deidara with a proud smile on her face. "Thats great yeah" Deidara smiled down at her "Does the Leader-same know about this? un" Her eyes changed from her normal crystal blue to a now dark gray and looks away "I take that as no" Please dont then him Laughing Deidara turns her face to look at him "Dont worry yeah! It will be are little secret un" Looking up at Deidara her eyes changed back to there lovely crystal blue Thank you so much

Looking towards a small clock place upon a selves "I got to go yeah" Deidara softly spoke. Melody looked down disappointed "But I be back tomorrow and I will take you outside un" Smiling brightly she nodded her quickly causing Deidara to laugh "Maybe I also teach you the true meaning of art yeah" Standing up he heads towards the door and sticks his head out to make sure its clear. After making sure it was safe, he turned around and gave her one last smile Bye Deidara she says quietly in his head, as he shuts the door.

A few minutes later the door opens again. Melody ears perked up and turned towards the door with a slight smile on her face. But it soon turned in to a frown upon seeing who was at the door. "Time for training you little brat" the leader spoke out with a clear smirk on his face. Her dark grey eyes scan the room for some form of an escape again, but cant find one. He walks up to the cage and kneels in front of it "Todays training wont be as easy as the last" he laughs evilly as she backs up to the far end of the cage.

Couple of days later

The shining sun, brightly coloured wildflowers and trees swaying in the wind. Scenes that Melody doesnt normal see but for the last couple of days she has. Deidara never seen her smile so much or even seen anyone so happy just to be running around freely outside. Shaking his head be looks directly at Melody seeing her confused look "Whats wrong? un" She looks up at Deidara and holds out her hands showing him her strange looking clay bird "Oh I see yeah" he laughs a little "Well let me show you again yeah" Nodding her head she watches Deidara with a determine look on her face as he starts molding the clay in to a bird. A few minutes later Deidara smiled and places the small clay bird on the floor in front of her "Thats how you do it, now you try yeah" Grabbing some clay she starts to mold it slowly the same way Deidara did. Watching her stick her tongue out as she keeps working, he laughs to himself remembering the time he started to work with clay.

A sudden squeal of laugher was heard in his head. He quickly turns around to see Melody holding out a small clay bird in her hands "That beautiful yeah" he pats her head "You have really talent un" Looking towards the hideout, he realize it time to move "Come on, we have to get you back un" She drops her head disappointed not wanting the day to end I dont want to "Dont be like that, we can do this tomorrow yeah" Still looking down they both start heading back to the hideout before anyone knows that Melody is out of her room.

Deidara opens the door to let her in and he kneels in front of her "I see you tomorrow yeah" Ok, bye Deidara He smiles and pats her head on last time before closes the door behind him. A small laughs was heard in the room "Did you have a good time little Melody?" She quickly turned around and got into a fighting stand but soon relax to see the Lola, the young girl who attends to Melody every needed. Nodding her nodding head very quickly, Lola laughs a little more and starts to attend to Melodys needed.

Meanwhile outside hiding amongst the trees (Time: Midnight)

A group of five stranger look on towards the cave "So this is the place it is hidden?" a guy in a dragon mask "Yes this is the place, lets just hope the rumors are true" a girl in a devil mask answered "Why are we here? I mean us two are just jonin" a guy with big eyebrows said "Most of the Anbu on a S-rank mission, so we low on ninja and you Gai and kakashi are two of the highly skilled ninja" the girl answered back "So what are we after again?" said the last guy in a wolf mask. Sighing the girl hits him on the head "We are after a scroll for the Hokage-sama" everyone laugh a little before the girl looked at everyone "Right you two" she points to Gai and Kakashi "Will head towards the back of this cave and us three we go through the front. Any questions?" Looking amongst themselves and Kakashi puts his hand up "Yeah I do. Why are there 5 of us to get this scroll?" "There are may people after this scroll, it has information about the mystery of my clan" the girl answered back with no emotion in her voice "I see" Kakashi said looking toward her "Devil we must advance now while it still dark" the dragon masked guys said. Nodding her head once she lifts her arm up and points to certain direction. Everyone nodded there head and swiftly moved to there point of entry into the cave.

Back inside the cave

"Come on wolf it time for training" the leader shout at Melody "Come on move it" He walks up the cage and just as he was about to open the door "ANBU! ANBU!" "WHAT! How did the Anbu find us?" the leader shouts and runs off. Melody looks to where the leader ran off to with a confused but happy look on her face. Not thinking about what is happening or why the leader ran off. Melody closes her eyes and gently falls back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**With the three Anbu…**

Jumping out of the trees and landing in front of the cave entrance, the three Anbu sneak in to the cave. The one known as Devil holds up her hand showing the other two to stop as she looks around the corner "Something is not right" Devil quietly whispers "This doesnt look like a normal cave" "What do you mean?" Wolf whispers. Dragon looked around the corner and see he reason for Devils suspicions "Doors?" Dragon question "Well whatever it is be careful and I have a feeling the scroll isnt here also" The other two Anbu nod there head in acknowledgement and all three started to advance further in to the cave. They walk towards the first door and Dragon opens and pokes his head inside. Closing the door he shakes his head showing there nothing inside, this caused Devil to sign and lower her guard. Tap! Tap! "Someone coming hide!" Wolf whispers loudly. Dragon quickly opens the door again and rushes in and is soon followed by Wolf. Devil on the other hand is frozen in one place, staring at the direction the sound is coming from. Before Wolf or Dragon can do anything to get Devil inside the room, a man in a black cloak with red clouds appears from around the corner.

The man stares at Devil for want seems like forever "I was right its the Akatsuki headquarters" Devil said out of the blue cause Dragon and Wolf to sweatdrop "Erm you timing is a little off Devil" "ANBU! ANBU!" the man shouts running off "Damn we got to get out of here" Dragon shouts already running towards the entrance. Devil lifts her mask up a little bit and moves a small microphone to her lips "Kakashi! Gai! Get out off here now. This is the Akatsuki Headquarters so move NOW" Devil shouts down the ear piece. Happy with her reply she pulled her mask back down and runs out back to the other two Anbu. Arriving out side she jumps in to a near by tree and rushes towards a small opening in the forest. Landing next to Dragon "Right the plan is now is to head back to the village and report this to the Hokage" Devil said between breaths. BOOM! BANG! Turning around they see the cave blown up Please be safe Kakashi and Gai "Change of plan you two head back to the village I see here to make sure the place is clear" "But Devil" Wolfs replies "No just go its an order" Nodding there head in agreement, they both head back towards the village. While Devil heads back to the cave or what is left of it.

**With Kakashi and Gai before the explosion…**

Arriving at the back entrance of the cave Kakashi and Gai stopped just outside of it. Gai looked around to see if there are any rouge ninjas around "Clear!" Kakashi nods his head and advances into the cave followed by Gai. Walking around the cave Kakashi started to get a strange feeling about the cave "I dont like the look of this cave Gai" Kakashi says in a dull tone "What do you Kakashi it seem fine to me" Gai speaks out. Just as going to turn the corner "ANBU! ANBU!" "Damn someone living in the caves, I knew something wrong" "WHAT! How did the Anbu find us?" someone shouts out. Hiding around the corner Gai pokes his head out to see someone run off towards the other voice, leaving the door open to the room he just come out of. Kakashi walks out from around the corner and to the door "What are you doing Kakashi?" "Just checking the room out from the scroll" he replies back. Opening the door wider he steps in and switches the light on. What he saw in front of him caused his open eye to real open. A small girl lying in cage with two small bowls, she opened her eyes slightly and looks towards Kakashi but soon closes them. Rushing towards the cage Gai sneaks in to the room "Set off the bomb and flee NOW!" someone shouts out. Gai placed a figure in his right hear and closes his eyes "Kakashi you here that we got to move" Gai shouts "Grab the girl and let get out of here" Kakashi smashes the lock on the cage and grabs the girl gently and runs out of the room. Finally finding the cave exit they both ran in the forest for cover just in case the Akatsuki comes searching.

After a few minutes of running they both stop and Kakashi places the girl on the floor "She still sleeping" Kakashi laughs to himself "What do you think she doing with the Akatsuki?" Gai asked "Maybe she was an experiment or something either way we got to get back to the" BOOM! BANG! Quickly turning there heads a large explosion of cloud and flames could been seen over the trees Please be ok Edge "Right lets get back to the village. Maybe the Hokage will know where she is from" Gai said starting to make his way towards the village. Kakashi picks up the little girl bridal style and follows Gai.

**With the Akatsuki**…

Watching there cave blow up Lola and Deidara look more upset then anyone but Deidara quickly hides "Damn it! How did those stupid Anbu from the Leaf Village find us" the Leader shouts from the shadows of the trees "I have a feeling they didnt know we are here" Itachi spoke up "The one with the horns, they where real which means she from the Devil Clan" "But I killed them all" the leader laughs "There was nothing evil about them" They all turned around to look at there Leader "What about the girl?" Lola shouts out with tears in her eye "She was still in there when the cave blow up" Itachi was about to hit Lola across the face but Deidara stops him "Dont hurt her yeah" "Hmm" Looking out to what was left he see one of the Anbu looking around "It would seem on little brat is safe" the Leader laughs evilly "She been taken to the Leaf Village" "So what the plan then Leader-sama Kisame asks "First we find a new place for are headquarters then we have a nice little search for are little princess" he say answering Kisame question. Accepting the Leaders answer they all started to walk off in a random direction to find a new place called there home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just outside the Leaf Village…**

"Devil is sure taking her time" Wolf says as he stops running and walks towards the Village "I know she said to go straight to the Hokage but" I know what you mean Wolf" Dragon signs "She may not be well loved and she always see the funny side of things but she like family to us we are team" They both laughed to each other thinking about the trouble there leader got them in to. A small noise could be heard from a bush to the left. Raising there guard up, they got ready in a fighting stand waiting for whoever it is to come out. Two people walk out from the bushes and the two Anbu relaxed "God you scared us there for a second" Wolf laughs a little "Oh sorry about that" Kakashi say looking around "Where is Edge I mean Devil" Looking at each the Anbu nodded to each other and Dragon speaks out "She still back at the cave" "WHAT? But them Akatsuki could be still there" Gai shouts out "She be ok. Shes none Anbu leader for no reason" Wolf speaks out "Whos that?" finally noticing the girl no more that 12 years old in Kakashi arms "Oh her! Well we found her in the cave but we know nothing about her. Well not until she wakes up any" Gai answered "What do you mean wake up? Has she been sleeping all this time or something?" Wolfs asked "Yes" Kakashi simply said. Satisfied with his answer they started to walk towards the Village once again.

All five of them arrived at the Hokage building to report there findings. Wolf Knocked on the 3rd Hokages door and wait for a response "Come in" Wolf open the door and walks in with everyone following except Kakashi Should I really show her to the Hokage "Are you come Kakashi?" Gai said poking head out of the room. Looking down at the girl once again "Yes Gai Im coming" Gai shut the door behind and Kakashi lays the girl in his arms gently on the floor. "I see you have returned" the Hokage puffs at this pipe "But we seem to be missing someone" "Yes Lord Hokage, Devil stayed behind to make sure that they didnt leave any clues" Wolf said answering the Hokage question "I see and this girl is connect to this mission. So please tell me what has happened?" They all looked at each other then turned to look at Dragon "What why me?" Dragon said in shock "Devil always said you are to be second in charge so you go fun" Wolf laughs. "Ok fine" Dragon grumbles. Everyone took there turn in explaining what happened at the cave and who this young girl is.

**Back with Devil…**

Looking around on top of what is left of the cave, Devil sighs and places a hand on her head "Damn theres nothing here" she walks down the rubble and just as she was about to step on the grass, she steps on a small rock and falls on to her back. "Ouch! That hurt a lot" Devil laughs to herself. Getting up off the floor and she place her hand on her stomach "At least I didnt fall on my stomach now wasnt it?" Looking up at the sky "I should tell him soon but I want to keep doing missions being a ninja is my life" Smiling to herself she jump into a nearby tree and heads towards the village to finally report by to the Hokage.

**Back to the Hokage office…**

"I see, so we found the Akatsuki hideout and not the scroll" taking a puff from his pipe he spoke again "This girl Kakashi will be in your care until further notice" "Yes Hokage" Kakashi said "You all can leave for know but if you see Devil please make sure she comes straight to me" "Yes Hokage" everyone bowed and exit his office. "Oh and Kakashi I would like to speak with this girl when she wakes up" Kakashi looked at the Hokage "If she every wakes up., she been sleeping since I found her" The Hokage laughs slightly and nods his head in acknowledgement. Kakashi picked up the girl and walks out the office. Outside the building everyone when there separate ways, looking down at the girl Kakashi "Well I guess you will be moving in with me and my girl" he laughs to himself "If she heard me say my girl she would kill me" Melody moved slightly in his arms and cuddled closer in to his chest.

He lies her down gently on his bed and moves some of her hair out of her face "Cute" He walks up to the door and takes one more look at her then closes the door. He walks in to the living and picks up his book off the table "I can finally start the next issue" he smiles to himself. He lies down on the sofa while he starts to read his book.

Landing in front of the gates Devil smiles under her mask "Finally Im back and it took me" She looks at a watch and starts counting with her head nodding "3 hours! Its a new record me" The two ninjas that are guarding the gate look at Devil and tries to hold in there laugher. Devil walks up to one of the ninjas "Can you let me in please?" "Haha yeah of course Devil go in" one said "Oh and the Hokage wanted to see you" "Right thank you but I just quickly see Kakashi before I do" you replied and runs off towards Kakashi house. Jumping on to a couple of roof tops she finally makes it to his house. For some reason Devil started to sing to herself "The devil only rises once, he will show you true power" she then started to hum the rest of the song Why does this song always make me feel strange? she asks herself.

Kakashi hears the door open and close but he still keeps reading his book. Suddenly his book disappears and a masked face was looking at him "This is no way to great your future wife now is it" the person laughs. "Well I guess you have train me in that section Edge" Kakashi laughs. He takes off the person mask and pulls down his own and kisses her softly on the lips. "Why did you stay behind at the cave?" Kakashi asks "I just wanted to make sure we didnt miss anything" she replied. "Well ok then. Oh the Hokage needs to see you and where is my book?" Just as she was going to reply a bang was heard from upstairs. Looking at each other "What was that?" Edge asked "She must be awake" Putting his mask back on he starts to head towards there room "Who is this she?" Edge follows him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi opens the door and walks in with Edge right behind him "There's no one here Kakashi" Edge spoke out searching the room for someone. "Where did she go?" He makes his way to the bed and notices something move under the bed. He smiles faintly "She's under the bed" Edge looked at Kakashi like he was crazy but made her way over and looked under the bed. Lifting some cloth that was in the way she sees two glowing grey eyes looking at her. Edge blinks a couple of times and puts the cloth down "Have you brought a dog home with you?" Edge questioned. Kakashi chuckles at her question "No she is a girl not a dog" He lifts up the bed to reveal a young girl with wolf ears. Melody backs away some more not knowing where she is or who these people are? Edge takes a closer look at the girl and her eyes widen slightly Can it really be her?  
**  
//Flashback\\**

A young girl about 10 years of age was running towards the hospital after she heard about a new born baby. She arrives and quickly makes her way to the desk "Is the baby here now?" she asks the lady behind the desk. The lady laughs "Yes she here Edge they are in room 12" "Thank you" the girl known as Edge starts to make her way to room 12. Walking down the hall the odd person will say hello to Edge or just smile. Standing out side the door she could here the parents of the child talking about how happy they are. Edge opens the door slightly and pokes her horns thought. A masculine laughs could be heard "Don't be scared Edge just come in" Opening the door wider Edge walks in and straight to the male person in the room "Shinji-sensei and Keri-san congratulations" "Thank you Edge that means a lot coming from you" Keri spoke up "Would you like to see her?" Edge just nods her head wildly as she been waiting so long for the baby to come.

Shinji lifts up Edge on to the bed to see a beautiful baby girl with wolf ears and tail. "She is so cute and she is a pure Tribal Wolf Clan member" Edge moves her hand toward the baby hand. The little girl grabs a hold on one of Edge's figure's and opens her beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Has she got a name yet?" Edge asked "No we are still undecided on what to call are little girl" Shinji said answering her question. "What would you name her Edge?" Keri asks. Looking in to her eyes Edge smiles "I would name her Aroura. It's a very pretty name and it would suit her so much" "So if we pick that name it would be ok?" Keri spoke "Yep they would be fine with me cause I would name my little girl Saki and I would name my little boy Sin" Edge smiles and watches the little girl smile.

"Well we have two names we can pick. We will tell you first which name we will call her ok Edge?" Shinji said "Ok Shinji-sensei" "Oh and before I forget Edge. Will you do the honor of training my daughter when she comes of age" Shinji said while helping Edge from the bed "Really! Yes I would love to be" Happy with her answer Shinji kisses her forehead "Thank you" With all this said Edge runs to the door "After all Shinji-sensei as a Devil Clan member we always here to protect the Tribal Wolf Clan. You are the only clan that does not think we are all evil" Edge smiles "Also I can't wait to tell my parent they will be some happy for me" "Yes they will Edge even more if you didnt pour water on the eight other genin I train"  
**  
//End Flashback\\**

"Aroura" Edge softy spoke out. Kakashi and Melody looked at Edge strangely "Someone from you past again Edge?" Kakashi question "What? Oh yeah my past" Edge looks at Melody with caring eyes. "Well then while you going to see the Hokage you can take are little wolf girl with you. He wants to see her when she wakes up" "Ok I will Kakashi" Edge smiled at Kakashi and kisses his cheek. Kakashi smiles and walks out the room, knowing him to go find his book and read it.

(Kakashi smiling)

Edge turns her attention back to Melody who is looking very frightened. Sitting back on to the floor Edge smiles towards her "Hello I'm Edge the best and rocking Anbu you will ever see" Edge laughs !What is you name?" Melody didn't reply to her question but looks into Edge's eyes "I see you to scared to talk" Melody tilts her head to the side but still keeps looking into her eyes "There's no need to be scared but can you come with me to see a very important person. Who if I dont go see some will be mad at me again" Edge laughs. Still no reaction from Melody but she does seem less scared of Edge. "Right if you come with me I will carry you there and back Also I show you my horns" Edge quickly covered her head with her hands so she couldn't see her horns. This cause Melody to smiles a little but Edge sees it and smiles widely "Well you can see my horns now that you smiled" Edge moves her hands to reveal devil like horn on top of her head. Melody walks on all four closer to Edge and stares at her horns.

Edge moves on to her knees and moves her arms to pick up Melody. She backs of a little but then moves a little forward in to Edge's arms. Picking her up Edge looks down at her with loving eyes. Melody wraps her tail round her waist and clings her hands on to her shirt "Well let's get going shall we"

Edge makes her way down stair but being careful with Melody in her arms. "I'm going Kaka I see you later" Edge shouts "Ok I see you later" he shouts back. Edge opens the door and steps outs closing the door with her foot. Melody looks around to see a lot of people and starts to tighten her grip on Edge "I see you not keen on being around a lot a people just yet" Melody turned to look at Edge "Well we will just take the quicker route first then" Edge smiles down at Melody and jumps on to the roof of her house. "I would say hold on tight but you already are" Edge laughs.

Jumping from roof to roof of people houses, in no time at all they arrive outside the Hokage building. Looking at the building Melody eases her grip on Edge "This is where are village leader the Hokage lives but between you and me. Me and Naruto who's one of Kakashi genin call the Hokage old man" Edge laughs once again. She walks into the building and walks past everyone that is staring at her as it's the first time seeing Edge's horns. "Just dont look at the people you will be fine" Edge whispers to Melody. Finally they arrive outside the main Hokage room and knocks on the door "Come in"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Edge enters the room and sitting there is an old man known as the Hokage. She kicks the door to close it and little Melody looks around the room curious to see what's around. She sees the old man and cuddles closer to Edge. Edge sits down adjusting Melody as she sits, so they she is know sitting on her lap. The Hokage lifts up his head "You finally come back Edge and I see are mystery girl is awake also" "Hey old man!" Edge smiles brightly. The Hokage sighs "Why do have to call me old man? You even got Naruto calling me that" Edge just keeps smiling not really caring what he is saying "Anyway I will talk with you first, so if you little girl would just leave the room" Edge looks down at Melody as she grips her hand on to Edge tighter. Edge just pats her on the head and looks back at the Hokage "No she stays with me. I will answer all you questions old man" He just stares at Edge for a few minutes finally giving up on changing her mind "Ok then Edge very well"

"I won't ask what happened but tell me what you know?" the Hokage asks "Well I can completely confirm that it was the Akatsuki hideout but it was not there main one. If it was they would not have blown it up, so they have another base." Edge pauses and looks up at the ceiling "Staying behind I didn't find anything but I have learn that they do indeed have the scroll we are looking for it was just not in that hideout" He nods his head and takes a puff of this pipe. Melody just keeps looking from Edge to the Hokage even though she can not speak she can understand what they are saying Does she know these people that hurt me? Melody questions herself. "Why did you stay behind? You know I have another s-rank mission for you to do straight away" She closed her eyes and looks to be thinking what to say Damn what do I tell him? "I just wanted to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. You know like if they left any clues to where there main hideout might be" Edge laughs nervously as she knows that's not the reason why. Hokage looks into Edge's eyes and clearly sees that she lying to him "Your lying to me Edge but I will not question it this time" Sighing in relief Edge looking very grateful "Do you have anymore questions for me?" "No more questions you answered most of them in you first little answer, but I will hand you this" He hands her a piece of paper with details on her next mission. She grabs the piece of paper and stuffs it in a random pocket "I get right on it after I have been erm… sleep" The Hokage just shakes his and turns his attend to Melody.

"So little girl what is you name?" he asks her. Melody just looks at him strangely after all she can not talk "I see. Why where you with the Akatsuki?" The Hokage waits a few minutes but she doesn't answer. Melody looks at Edge and sees she's half asleep so she turns her attention back to the Hokage. "Ok I try again. What's you favorite colour?" Melody just stares into space and stops listening to the Hokage. Kind of like what Edge is doing.

**//Flashback\\**

A 1 year old Melody attacks at shadowy figure but it blocks her attack. It pulls back it arm and punches her in the face, sending her flying into the wall. She sides down the wall and lies on the ground. She doesn't more she just stays on the ground with her eyes closed "Get up you brat!" the figure shouts "Listen to me for face your punishment" Bu she still lies there not moving one inch. She was too tried. She hasn't sleep for a long time and has not eaten much due to her last punishment for no listening. The figure was truly unhappy know we runs towards Melody and lifts her up by her neck "Listen to me if you don't listen to me next time I will personal place this collar" he pulls out a collar from his cloak "Around you neck and shock you every day you disobey me. Also it will limit the amount of power you us" Melody tiredly looks at the figure with her dark grey eyes and spits in the figure face. This tipped him over the edge he throw Melody against another wall and wipes his face. "That it you little brat no food for a very long time and your training will be even worst than today" the figure smirks and exits the training room leaving poor Melody to make her own way back to her room.

**//End Flashback\\**

Edge now fully awake starts waving her hand in front of Melody face "Are you ok?" she asked. Melody shakes her head and looks at Edge with sorry eyes Sorry she spoke in her head. Edge quickly stands up but grabs Melody before she fell on the floor. "Do you just?" Hokage watches Edge and Melody closely wondering what has spooked Edge. Melody lowered her head down thinking she did wrong and thinking she will tell this person she called old man what she did. Edge looked at the Hokage and just smiles "Sorry about that Hokage but I just remembered that I played a prank on someone and missed it" He shakes his head believing her story after all this is what Edge and her little partner in crime Naruto do a lot of. "I see Edge. Well seeing as this young girl can not talk it is Kakashi and your job to learn what you can about her" Melody looks at Edge with a shocked expression on her face. Edge nods her head to the Hokage "You may leave" Seeing as she is already staying she opens and closes the door. She looks down at Melody "Don't worry no on will know about talking in my head until you ready to let people know" Melody smiled slightly wondering why she being so nice to her. It is very strange for Melody to understand the reason for her niceness and also why Edge has horns on her head but no one else does. "Due to I'm feeling tried even though I don't really sleep we will be walking back to my house, ok?" Melody nods her head and Edge's walks outside.

They entered on to the streets of the Leaf Village. The villagers stop what they where doing and looks at Edge and Melody. Melody fears started to rise and her tail tighten around Edge's waist. "Hey it be ok they will be starting at me also" Edge stated. Melody shakes her nod 'no', this caused Edge to laugh and starts walking "No trust me you see this is the first time the people around he are seeing my horns" Melody looks at Edge's horns and lifts her hand to touch them. Edge just continues to look forwards making sure she is going the right way. Melody finally touch her horns and keeps poking them but for some reason it was calming her. That was until someone random person shouts out "What's with the ear and horns you freaks!" This cause Melody to stop messing with Edge's horns and tighten her grip on Edge even more. Edge feels something tightening around her waist. She looks down at her waist to see some sort of a tail wrapped around her waist. Following the tail around her, she sees it belongs to Melody I have to do something before she tighten it more


	7. Chapter 7

Edge starts say sweet and calming word to her hoping it will loosen the grip of her tail. "Don't be scared this people won't hurt you if anything we could do more damage. They just normal villagers not ninja's." Edge continues to speak to her "Your ears make you look cute and so does you tail. If you want I will make you something nice for your dinner even though I can't cook haha. So I will get Kakashi to make you something. If you don't let these people get to you I will let you in on a little secret about me?" This seems to of got Melody to loosen her grip a little but it was still not enough to make Edge feel any better. Looking around to see if anyone looks like they could get themselves into a little trouble with the help of Edge of cause. Let see someone who is very… Edge smiles evilly as her eyes fall upon a lone man stacking crates behind a house Perfect

Edge looks at Melody "I know something that should help you calm down and may be even make you laugh" Melody just looks confused but she feels she can trust Edge so she just nods her head. Looking very happy that Melody doesn't mind she jumps on to the roof of the house where the man is stacking the crate behind. Sitting on the edge of the roof above the man Edge looks at Melody and whispers "Can you just sits on the roof but you can clinch on to me if you want?" Melody didn't reply but moved of off Edge's lap and sits on the roof edge. Edge smile as Melody keeps her hands griped on Edge's shirt "Just keep you eyes on the man and his crate ok don't look at me" Edge does a coupe of hands signs "Mystery moving justsu" Melody watches the man below and sees the crates disappear and move to where they were before.

The man below caused see this happening as the crate he is carrying is blocking his view. He places the crate down and wraps his forehead with his hand "Finally finished! Now I can get paid and spend it on some good Saki" He looks at his hard work but instead he see all the crates gone "What the?" He quickly turns around to see all the crates back to where they originally were. "How did this happen" the man moaned. Melody looking like she was about to laugh but kept look at the scene below. The man sighs and starts to move the crate again. He lifts up one of the crates and beginnings to carry them back to where they meant to be. But Edge has other idea's. She did the same hands signs "Mystery moving justsu" The crate moved back to where they were originally. He places the crate down and looks up. His eyes widen and points in random directions "How did they?… What happened to the?…" Melody couldn't help it no more and starts to laugh out loud including Edge. He hears laughing up on the roof he looks up but sees no one around. No really caring no more he takes one look at the crates and runs to be paid before they move again.

Edge while carrying Melody is jumping from roof to roof. The both of them are still laughing about what Edge did "I guess you like that trick" Melody just nods her head "Well I you want over time I teach you some of this move I make just for playing pranks on people" Edge stops laughing and lands outside of her house. She walks in and goes straight up to the spare room. Edge lies Melody down on the bed. Melody lets go on Edge and sits up on the bed looking around the room "This is the spare room. The other room is mine and Kakashi room but you are lucky Kakashi didn't change this room in to a library for his perverted books" she laughs. Melody just looks amused upon hearing the word perverted. Edge stops laughing and smiles. She gets off of the bed and walks to the door "Get some sleep alright. I will get Kakashi to bring some food up when he comes back" Melody nods his head Secret Melody said in Edge's head. "Oh right I said I will tell you a secret" Edge crosses arms and leans on the door frame "Promise not to tell anyone" Melody nods her head quickly "Ok then. The secret is I'm pregnant. Which means I'm having a baby and Kakashi the guy who keeps his face covered is the dad" Melody smiled happy that Edge explain a little bit about it. Edge closed the door and Melody lies her head down and falls asleep.

**Several hours later…**

Edge was sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV even though it's not switched on. "I can't sleep" she moans "Oh no I think I'm going to be…" She covers her months and runs to the bathroom to be sick. Moments later Kakashi walks though the door "Edge I'm home" Looking around he see no evidence of her being home until he hears some strange noises coming from the bathroom. He walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. "Edge is that you" Kakashi asked with concern in his voice "Yeah it me and the girl is in the spare room before…" Before she could finish she throw up again. Edge wipes her mouth and opens the door "Before you ask again i guess not sleeping is really getting to me" Kakashi hugs Edge and whispers "Right your going to see a doctor and you can't get yourself out of this" Just as Edge was about to say something Kakashi places a finger on her lips "I said nothing can get you out of this" Kakashi smiles and walks back down the stairs followed by Edge.

"Oh Kakashi can you make me and my little girl something to eat please?" Edge clings on to Kakashi arms like a little girl. Looking down at her slightly, Kakashi just smiles and nods this head "Of course cause if you made something you would make yourself and the poor little girl sick" Edge just hits his arm and jumps on to the sofa "Thank you! You're the best soon to be husband in the world" Kakashi just chuckles and walks into the kitchen to make some food for the girls of the house.

Half an hour later Kakashi comes from the kitchen with two plates. He places one on Edges lap and walks up the stair to deliver the other plate to Melody. He knocks on the door but hears no sound, so he just opened the door. Inside Melody was still sound asleep on the bed. Kakashi just places the plate on the nightstand and looks at Melody with caring eyes. He moves a strand of her hair out of her face "I can't believe you where locked up in that cage. But don't worry Edge has already said you where her girl" He laughs and exits the room. He walks into the living and just as he was about to sit down with Edge "Can I have some more Kakashi I'm sit hungry and you make the best food in the world" He looks at Edge and sweatdrops "Ok you can but only cause you my future wife" He walks off into the kitchen to get Edge some more food She has a control over me that I can't explain


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As Kakashi exits the room, Melody wakes up to the smell of Kakashi food. She moves the plate on to the bed and moves her head closer sniffing the food. She takes a small bite of some of the food and lips her lips. Her eyes widen slightly and using her hands and tongue she eats all the food on the plate. She has never taste anything so great in her life, seeing all she was served was a bowl of dog food and water. Moving the plate off the bed Melody stretches out and yawns. Feeling tried all of a sudden for eating her dinner. She lies back down curling herself up in to a little and softly falls asleep.

**//Dream\\**

A 6 year old Melody is waiting for the hired replacement for Lola and Miya. Miya is an old lady who's been taking care of Melody for the Leader and Lola is her granddaughter. For the last week Miya has been very ill so the Leader had to hire someone to take her place until she is better.

The new helper came and where but something is not quite right. Melody walks up to the cage door and pushes it open. A big smile formed on her face as she quietly sneaks around the hideout to find the exit. After an hour of searching and hiding she discovers two Akatsuki members talking "Leader-sama said about meeting a very important person" one spoke "But what is so important about this…" he thinks for a moment "Eloise" Melody shakes her head and walk in another direction I can't find the exit But as soon as she thinks this, she finds the exit right in front of her. The smile on her face grows even bigger as she starts to run on all fours.

After running for what seems like hours she starts to walk. She sees a huge gate that leads in to some village with two ninja's guarding it. Looking around she walks other to the right and using all her strength and claws climbs over the wall without been seen. Looking around the village she enters into the park and sees a boy with right yellow like hair. The boy falls to the floor looking tried and upset. Melody approaches him and nudges his arm gently trying to make him feel better. He turns to look at Melody with a tear in his eye "Hello… I'm Naruto" Melody did not reply but sits on her back legs with a smile on her face. All Naruto could see was her face as a weird clock that cover her whole body was in the way "You don't like me do?" Naruto wipes he tear and stands up "Well you see I be the next Hokage, believe it!" Melody laughs I have no name but I will be your friend Naruto jumps back and looks around "W…Who said that?" He looks at Melody It's me silly. I can't talks but I can speak to you like this Naruto smiles and goes back over to Melody "Do you wan to help me train then?" he asks. She nods her head and walks of with Naruto to train.

**Two hours later…**

Both Naruto and Melody are sitting down in the grass trying to catch there breath "Thank you for all you help" he smiles It's no problem Naruto it was a lot of fun Melody gets of the floor and walks over to him and rubs her head on his arm. Unknown to the both of them a purple light slow left Melody and was passed on to Naruto. He pats her on top of her head and laughs I have to go Naruto but I will see you again I promise you Instead of looking sad Naruto believes her words "Ok! But I wish you didn't have to leave" Melody nods her head and starts to walk off to find new places and people. Naruto waves his hands in the air like a mad man as she disappears around the corner.

I wonder if I will make anymore new friends She keeps on smiling to herself thinking no one can hurt or punisher her no more. Melody comes across a lake. She walks to the edge and looks at her reflection in the water, seeing what see looks like with a smile. Her crystal blue eyes shine so bright it was like stars themselves I never felt so happy Slapping and screams for help interrupts her thoughts. She lifts her head up and sees a man drowning. Her instincts kicked in as she jumps into the lake and swims to the poor man. Using her months she bites down on his clothes and starts to swim back to the shore. Finally dragging the man out of the water she studies him closely to see he was near death. She thinks back in her mind what could help this man and she remembers what Miya told her about herds. So she runs off to look for these herds.

When she returns with all the herds she needed to help the man but he was gone. Confused to where the man in his state could have gone, she drops the herds on the floor and turns to walk away but what she didn't see was the Northern Lights appeared. A light came out from the sky taking the man away from the earth. After a half an hour of searching around, she could not find what so ever. Sighing in defeat she begins her travels within the Leaf Village hoping to find the exit from the village soon.

As she continues to walk up a random path just outside the village (she managed to find an exit) she sees a raven haired boy running up the path. Curiosity got the better of her and starts to follow the boy but stays within the shadows. She stops running as a figure on top of a pole caught he attention and it seems he was watching the young boy. She senses something is not quite right, it was like the air around her smells of… death. She runs ahead deciding to follow her instincts once again. She arrives at a clan's compound and sees them all panicking but she didn't know why until she thinks back to the figure on the pole. Deciding she wants to help these people she jumps into a window of a house. A couple of people watched Melody wondering if she here to kill them along with the mystery figure Please come with me a voice spoke in there heads. The faces of the people turned pale "Who is that?" Please I want to help follow me "It that clock girl she talking to us in are head" a man spoke "B…but what about m…my son?" a woman cried "I...I got to find him" Please follow me and I look for you son as soon as you are save Melody begged in there heads. Clearly freaked out about the voice and the charka they can senses from her. They nodded their heads and followed Melody out the door towards a cave to the left of the clan compound. They safely arrive at the cave and the woman turns to Melody "Please find my son and save him" Melody nods her head and runs off to find there son.

She stops just outside the cave and looks up at the sky. A strange feeling took over her as she howls at the moon. What she did notice was the northern lights appear once again shining brightly and teleports the people she saved away to an unknown location.

She runs towards the house to look for their son. At the house clones of the people lie dead on the floor of the house and standing just outside was the raven haired boy from earlier. The figure on top of the pole was standing in front of him. Fear ran through Melody body as she rushes quickly to the young boy's aid "Itachi" the young boy questions "You need to get stronger Sasuke" he pauses "Use you hate, pain and become an avenger" Melody jumps in front of Sasuke as the boy known as Itachi starts throwing kunai. She uses her tail to block the kunai from hitting Sasuke. She turns around and lifts Sasuke on to her back while blocking the kunia's been thrown. Running full speed back to the cave, Sasuke starting crying that his family is dead and his brother did all this. Melody is to busy looking for the cave to be listening in on Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She runs towards the house to look for their son. At the house clones of the people lie dead on the floor of the house and standing just outside was the raven haired boy from earlier. The figure on top of the pole was standing in front of him. Fear ran through Melody body as she rushes quickly to the young boy's aid "Itachi" the young boy questions "You need to get stronger Sasuke" he pauses "Use you hate, pain and become an avenger" Melody jumps in front of Sasuke as the boy known as Itachi starts throwing kunai. She uses her tail to block the kunai from hitting Sasuke. She turns around and lifts Sasuke on to her back while blocking the kunia's been thrown. Running full speed back to the cave, Sasuke starting crying that his family is dead and his brother did all this. Melody is to busy looking for the cave to be listening in on Sasuke. She finds the cave but strangely enough the people she saved before have disappeared. With Sasuke still on her back she gathers some leafs and uses them to make a bed for him to rest on. She slides Sasuke off her back on to the leafs and he soon fall fast sleep. Melody smiled at the scene but soon realized that he is like her now 'no family'

Feeling her job is done and knowing someone will fin the little boy, Melody continued her travels away from the clan compound further into the forest. She hears voices up ahead and decided to go check it out.

Hearing the voice getting louder, she hides behind a tree and standing in the open was a girl no older than 17 talking to someone who like Melody hiding "I miss you" the girl spoke "I always miss you my Devil" a masculine voice replies "But I best be going" The girl kisses the stranger "I know. The place will fall apart if your not back soon. Plus…" she pauses "My students will be here soon" The girl stands there not knowing what to do with herself. Melody was about to step out when two boys around the age of 12 come running out of the bushes towards the girl "Sorry we are late Edge-sensei" The boy's look slightly worried "It'd ok guys" she smiles "Its your last day of training will me as you both going to become Chunin" Both boys looked shocked and confused "But we only been training for a year" The girl known as Edge lifts up her hand "I have fain" is all she said.

Melody decided to walk up to the team. One of the boy's quickly turned around with a kunai in hand but soon relaxed "What is it Kobe… I mean Wolf" Edge laughs" and looks to where Wolf was looking. She sees Melody in her weird cloak and walks up to her "Hello there! This is no place for a little girl like yourselves" She places one of her hands on top of her head and feels something fluffy under the hood "What she doing hear Dragon?" "How should I know? And stop with the Dragon it's Kane and only sensei can call me Dragon" the boy known as Kane shouts. Melody tilts her head to the side causing her hood to slip slightly. Edge slowly moves her hand under the hood as Melody was to busy watching the boy's shouting at each other. She touches one of Melody's ears and quickly pulls her hand away Does she have ear Edge questions herself.

Melody trained with Edge and the by's for a couple of hours, but this time instead of teaching them new moves, she leant some new moves from Edge "Ok guys next stop Chunin exams and it was a pleasure to have you stay and watch princess" Melody smiles and jumps to her feet making her way to Edge. She rubs her head against Edge's leg. This caused Edge to pat her head "Yeah! I bet you learn something from Edge-sensei" Kobe burst out "What he said! Even though Edge is not liked by are village she is number 1 ninja" Edge hits both boy's on there head "Well we must be leaving" Edge kneels down to Melody level "Will you be ok on your own?" Melody nods her head and walks off to next destination, wherever that is.

**A few hours later…**

The forest Melody was walking slowly turned into sand. She stops walking and takes a good look around I wonder where I am? She sees a village from the distance and runs towards the village in hope to make new friends. As soon as she walks through the gates she could hear the laugher of children. So she decided to go check it out before getting something to eat and then resting. She stops as comes across a boy with red hair sitting on the swings. A blue ball rolls towards him. So he picks it up and just as he was going to give the ball back to a bunch of kids, they all begin calling him a 'Monster'. Melody didn't like what she was hearing and blows the kids a good couple of miles. She walks up to the red haired boy and nuzzles him until he turns around.

The boy turns around and accidentally knocks Melody over causing her hood to fall off. Her ears popped out and the boy smiles while looking at her ears "Hello! What is your name?" Melody looks down and shakes her head signaling she has no name. The boy couldn't help but looks at her ears and just how fluffy they look "Oh! Well my name is Gaara and are your ears really?" He when to touch them but Melody backs away but nods her head 'yes' to Gaara question. He when to touch them again but this time Melody didn't back off. She moves closer loving the way he touches her ears. He continues to pet Melody's ears "Well I told you my name and I have no friends. Everyone calls me monster" He looks down with a single tear running down this face. She could feel his pain I be your friend for now on Gaara He lifts up his head and looks around "Who said that?" Melody nuzzles him It was me. I can talk in people's head He looks down at her with a smile on his face "Cool! But why can't you talk like me?" he questions. She looks down I was never taught but I will be your friend and you can be mine Gaara agrees with her and they both run off to go play together until it got dark.

Walking down the street Gaara looks up at the stars "Fluffy" Melody looks up at Gaara with a confused look "That's what I will name you because your ears are fluffy" Melody smiles happy to be given a name by her new friend.

Melody waited outside on the roof of Gaara's house while he went for his dinner. Gaara snuck out of the house with a couple of rice balls for Melody. He jumps on the roof and gives Melody the rice balls. They spent the night looking at the stars but Melody falls asleep with Gaara stroking her ears. He watches over Melody happy he has made his first friend. A ninja jumps on to the roof causing Gaara to jump to his feet and look at this unexpected guest. Melody wakes up and turns her head around to see what is wrong with Gaara. Standing there is a masked ninja holding a kunai in his hand Oh no! I have to protect him She quickly gets to her feet and moves herself in front of Gaara to protect but she didn't have to. The ninja throws a few of his kunai towards them but a wall of sand appears in front of them, blocking the attack. After a certain 'sand coffin' attack they walk up to the ninja only to see it was Gaara uncle. Gaara broke down crying. Melody's eyes widen when she sees a bomb scroll next to the body. She quickly tackles Gaara out the way as the scroll blows up half o the building.

She carries Gaara on her back as she lands on the ground and stays with him until he stops crying. Melody was about to say something when she senses something amongst the trees. Moving in front of Gaara, Melody blocks a sword attack from a figure in the shadows with her barrier. She growls at the figure "Look who I found and she has a friend" The figure continues to attack with the sword "To bad he won't live to see tomorrow" The figure smirks as Melody keeps blocking all the figures attacks Gaara you got to run He nods his head and pats Melody's head on last time before running off "Don't die! I don't want to lose you" Melody watches his run off out of sight and turns back to look back at the figure only to be knocked out by the hilt of the sword. The figure orders a new member to carry her body back to the hideout. What she didn't know was Gaara cam back to help bt he was to late.

**//End of Dream\\**

Tears are running down her face as she quickly sits up, only to have Edge sitting on her bed holding her close "I'm here now" she pauses "I won't let anyone hurt you…" Aroura


	10. Chapter 10

**During Melodys dream…**

Edge and Kakashi sat in silence just enjoying been in each other arms. Kakashi lets out a yawn "I going to bed" He pulls down his mask and kisses Edge passionately "Ok then. I be up later" she smiles. Kakashi nods his head and goes up stairs to bed. Edge pulls out a key from a small pouch and walks up to a set a draws. She opens the bottom draw with her key and pulls out some pictures. The first picture is of a girl about 10 years old with horns and a boy with orange hair who looks about 12, hugging each other with smiles on there faces. Edge smiles to herself I still love you but I have Kakashi What am I to do? She moves on to the next picture. This one has the same girl as the last one and two other people smiling proudly at the girl in front of them I miss you mum and dad This was the day the clan told me I was at Anbu rank if we lived in a village A tear runs down her face but she quickly wipes it away.

The last picture in her hands was again the same girl in a Anbu outfit holding a baby girl in her arms "Aroura" she laughs "Who would of guessed they would pick the name I suggested to them" And now I know it is you She puts the pictures away and places a hand on her stomach. She couldn't hold is all in anymore she starts to cry over all he pain "How come when I kill anyone I never cry including those times I kill innocent people and when I think of Kakashi, Aroura, my baby and him all I can do is cry" Wiping away her tears she decided may be she can final sleep and heads up the stairs.

She stops just outside Melody's room and hears her soft whimpering. Opening the door, Edge with out making a noise walks up to the bed and sits down. She moves some hair that is hiding Melody's face. Melody quickly sits up causing Edge to hold her close as she cries "I'm here now" she pauses "I won't let anyone hurt you" Aroura Melody cries into Edge's chest as she strokes her hair. Edge keeps whispering sweet thing but what Edge said next made her ears perk up "You are a princess and now you are finally safe" Melody thinks about her dream/flashback _'It's a pleasure to have you stay and watch princess'_

Melody calms down and lowly drifts back to sleep listening to the sound of Edge's heart beat. Edge lies her back down on the bed and make her way out of the room. Closing the door a smile could be clearly seen on her face You are Aroura She walks in to her bedroom to see Kakashi fast asleep Maybe Kakashi is my one true love She places her hand one her stomach thinking of how to tell him about her little secret.

**Next day…**

Kakashi and Edge are sitting in the kitchen "Kaka I think you should take her to training with your team" Edge ay with a mouthful. Kakashi looks at Edge "Don't speak with your mouthful" a sweatdrop forms on the back of Kakashi head "Sorry" "Sure Maybe she will open up or something" Edge leans closer to Kakashi and kisses his cheek "Thank you" she pauses "Honey! No I dont like that" Kakashi laughs and goes back to eating. Edge grabs her mask and sighs "No rest for my little devil" Kakashi laughs again "Your telling me. Also we need to sort out the wedding, sort out the room for my girl and" Edge eyes changed to a slight red colour "Calm down and we sort it out later when we are both not busy" "Ok! I just go see"

Standing in the kitchen doorway. Melody looks around with her eyes half shut. Edge turns around smiling and kneels down to Melody's level "Morning princess" Morning Kakashi quickly gets to his feet and looks at the girls. Edge continues to smile and looks at Melody's cloak "I think you need this cloak washing or better yet I don't really need it" "DDid she just speak in my head?" Kakashi kneels next to Edge. Melody nods her head slowly not sure if what she did is a good or a bad thing. Edge begins to remove her cloak revealing her ears and tail. Kakashi eyes widen even more "Before I go" Edge throws the cloak aside "May we know you name?" Melody nods her head again I was given the name Melody by a friend She looks down sadly thinking about Deidara "Well I'm sure you will make a lot of new friends" Kakashi smiles under his mask. Edge pats Melody on top of her head and places her mask on her face "I be back soon, so have fun you two" With that said Edge disappears in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looks at Melody ears once again wondering if they are real. Melody starts feeling uncomfortable and looks away from Kakashi "Sorry Melody it just" Melody turns to look at him "Your ears and tail are they truly real?" She tilts her head to the side and nods her head. Happy with her answer Kakashi picks her up, placing her on a chair. "I have a question for you?" Kakashi places his Kunai pouch around his leg "Would you like to come train with my team?" Train for what? she questions "Let see I train my team to become ninja for the Leaf Village" Kakashi smiles. Melody smiles slightly and nod her head quickly "Well it settled then"

**At the bridge…**

At the bridge team 7 wait for their sensei. With a puff of smoke Kakashi standing in front of them with Melody hiding behind him "YOUR LATE SENSEI" two of his team shout "Sorry about but I was talking to" "LIAR" Kakashi just laughs at his team after all he is telling the truth "Well I like you to Melody she will be training with us today" "Erm Sensei we dont see anyone" a girl with pick hair questions. Kakashi look at her confused and looks to his side seeing Melody not there. He looks behind him and sees her hiding. He kneels down while is team are watching "There is no need to be scared Melody. They will not hurt you" Melody nods her head but says close to Kakashi side. "Everyone introduce yourself to Melody" A boy in a orange outfit smiles brightly "I'm Naruto Uzmaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage" A flash of a 6 year old boy appeared in Melody head but she just shakes the image out for her. A girl with pink hair hit Naruto on top of the head She doesn't want to know that Naruto" She turns and smiles at Melody "I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you" The last person a boy with black doesn't say anything "That Sasuke Uchiha he thinks he is all that" Naruto glares at Sasuke. Kakashi rubs the back of his head and sighs "With the introductions done lets head to the forest for training" They all make there way to the park with team 7 staring at Melody's ears causing her move even closer to Kakashi.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrive at the park with team 7 still staring at Melody's ears. Everyone stop walking and Melody quickly move behind Kakashi Will they ever stop looking at my ears Melody asks Kakashi in his head "Don't worry I think they will when they get use to them" he replies to her. They look at Kakashi strangely "Erm sensei she did't say anything" Sakura states. Kakashi looks over to Melody and she shakes her head no "I just had a feeling on what she wanted to ask" "Is she a mute then sensei?" Naruto asks. Kakashi nods his head and stops in the middle of a small opening near a little lake. The young ninja wait patiently to see what type of training they are to do today. He pulls out 3 bells of his pocket cause the young ninja's to sigh with the exception of Melody who looks confused "Sensei we have already done this" Naruto whines. Kakashi smiles under his mask "I know but now you have a new team member and I want to see if you remember" Kakashi turns round and kneels down to Melody level "You go and stand next to the other, I promise they will not hurt Melody" Melody look other to the team and nod her head 'yes'

The team formed a circle so they can talk about a plan "Right Naruto!" Sakura says looking at Naruto "You do what you did last time and charge for him. Sasuke and me will hide in the trees and Melody erm you get behind sensei and help Naruto distract sensei" Sakura places her hand in the centre and everyone follows suit expect Melody "Melody just lift you hand up and place on the top" Naruto tells her softly. Melody smiles slightly and places her hand on top of Naruto's. Sasuke touching my hand Sakura squeals in her head as a small blush creeps across her face. "Are you ready?" Kakashi shouts. Everyone pulls away from the circle and looks at Kakashi ready for anything.

Melody's ears perk up sensing something is not right. No one notice her ears twitching as if she's trying to find something out. "GO!" Kakashi shouts. Naruto runs Kakashi but Melody runs off and stops in front of Naruto and growls at something in the trees. "Melody what are you doing?" Sakura and Sasuke jump out from their hiding place to see Melody ready to attack who or whatever is hiding. Kakashi turn around and throws a kunai at one of the tree's Melody is looking at but it didn't hit anything. Instead three people in black and red cloud cloaks jump out from the tree. Everyone's eyes widen as these men land softly on the ground "Itachi" Sasuke says with venom in his voice. The one known as Itachi smirks at Sasuke but does not say a word. The other two are a shark looking guy and the other has blonde hair and kind of looks like a girl. Melody eyes change to a dark grey colour up on recognizing the blonde hair male Deidara she voice sounds sad in his mind. He moves his lips to say sorry but does not speak a word. "What are the Akatsuki doing here?" Kakashi shouts moving in front of his team ready to protect them. "Just what is ours" Itachi coldly replies.

A figure jumps in front of Kakashi with a clipboard in their hand. "So he was right then" a female voice spokes "Now I have the rest of the day off" The female ninja turns around just before she takes a step "Edge! Don't walk off" Kakashi shouts but he couldn't help but laugh a little. The shake man looks at this masked woman called Edge Where have I heard that name before he thinks to himself. "I know Kakashi I was just playing after all I'm not going to let them hurt my little Naruto and Melody" She take off her mask and her horns suddenly appear on top of her head. "I will kill you Itachi" Sasuke couldn't help it anymore and charges for Itachi but Melody had other ideas. She quickly moves in front of Sasuke and using her tail, wraps it around his waist causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks. "Don't do anything stupid Sasuke you're not strong enough yet" Kakashi moves over to Sasuke and places a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to your sensei brother" Itachi smirks.

"Well this is lovely and everything but I need you to leave now or I could hurt you and make you run away" Edge broadly says while getting everyone to move out the way "We not leaving until this brat comes with us" the shark man shouts pointing to Melody. Deidara steps back a little and signals Melody to follow him somewhere. She nods her head and wait for the prefect moment to sneak off. "Sensei shouldn't you go and help her?" Sakura asks worried for Edges safety. Kakashi laughs and looks at his team "No she can handle this easily" "What? Really?" Naruto asks confuses "Idiot! Didn't you listen to the class when we leant about the Devil Clan" Naruto just shakes his had no remembering anything Will she really be ok? Melody questions in Kakashi head He turns to look at her "Of course Melody she is much stronger and gift then you would think" he whispers turning to look about at the fight that is about to start.

"Well I don't really feel like fighting so..." "What a shame I bet you would have been a good toy to play with" Kisame laughs but he soon stops when Itachi glares at him. Deidara notice everyone is looking at Itachi quickly runs off to meet with Melody. Melody notice Deidara has gone and runs off also to catch up with him. "I didn't finish" Edge shouts pissed off "So I just show everyone a special Devil Clan move and make you just have to run away" she smirks. She places her hands together and does only two hand signs "Hell's surface"

**Meanwhile with Melody and Deidara...**

Melody jumps up into a tree and lands in front of Deidara. Deidara smiles and brings Melody in to a hug "I'm sorry Melody" he whisper to her "I didn't want to come" Melody hugs him back with a smile on her face It's ok Deidara I believe you "What the hell is this?" they hear Kisame shout, "I wonder what's happening?" Deidara mumbles to himself "Anyway I try and find a way to stop the other Akatsukis from catching you in secret of course" Thank you Deidara you will always be my best friend in my heart Deidara signs and pets her on top of her head causing Melody to close her eyes "Are they treating you right?" he asks randomly Yes they all been nice so far especially Edge she kind of like me "Really? I guess you mean them horns on top of her head" Melody just smiles We should get back before they know we are missing "Yes you are right" They hug each one last time and rush back to see what is happening.

**Back with the others...**

Melody and Deidara arrive back to see most of the ground made of lava "Oh come on I'm standing on it" Edge smirks. Deidara jumps in the same tree as Itachi and Kisame. While team 7 and Kakashi are on a little island of normal grass. Edge is standing on the lava making funny insults towards the Akatsuki members "You know I'm not using any chakra" Edge sticks her tongue out. "How is she no using any chakra sensei?" Sakura asks "We didn't learn this in class" Kakashi laughs once more and turn to face his team "That because this move can only be used by the stronger member of the Devil Clan. It requires no chakra but uses the people chakra around them making them very weak as it drains around 80 of your chakra" Everyone eyes widen as such a move could even exist "Then why are we not weak?" Naruto asks this time "Cause Naruto she no using ours, she is using the Akatsuki chakra"

Feeling there chakra is slowly disappearing the Akatsuki members nod to each other "We will leave this time but we will be back" Itachi glares at Edge and disappears out of sight along with the Kisame and Deidara. Edge cancels the move and everyone rushes over to her "That was so cool" Naruto shout punching the air "Thank you Naruto" she smiles giving him a quick hug. She looks over to Melody and see she sad look One of them must have named her and become friends with her Edge thinks sadly. She walks over to Melody and gives her a hug "Sorry" she whispers in her ear before disappearing from sight. Melody looks slightly confused but shakes off I ask her late by what she means

"Anyway back to training team" Kakashi smiles "But Sensei!" everyone whines "No buts! So come on try get these bells when I say go" Melody watch the team whine to Kakashi and smiles softly to herself May be this is the start of a better life She runs over to the team and joins in on the fun whining session between sensei and team.


	12. Chapter 12

Today was a great day for the Tribal Wolf Clam

**Chapter 12**

"Ok team that's it for training" Kakashi smiles at his team "You can go home now" Everyone falls to the floor except Melody who is happily swinging her tail back and fourth. Naruto looks over to Melody Something about her reminds me of someone He quickly shakes the thought out of this head. His eyes fall on to the headband around her neck "Erm… Melody what village symbol is that?" Melody tills her head to the side and looks down at her headband. This caused everyone else to look at the headband "I never notice that before" Kakashi states more to himself. "Well it a paw print so maybe there is a village with others just like you Melody" Sakura smiles moving closer to Melody. "Hm" Sasuke stands up and walks off not really caring about what they talking about. Melody looks over to Kakashi I don't know anything about the headband "Maybe Edge or the Hokage know about this symbol" "Why would Edge-chan know about this symbol sensei?" Naruto questions standing up. "Well before Edge came to live in the Leaf village she us to travel a lot maybe she has come across this symbol before" Everyone nodded their "Well anyway no need to rush, let go home Melody"

Kakashi an Melody start to walk off "Sensei would it be alright to take Melody shopping later as I'm guessing she will have no clothes" Sakura asks running to standing in front of them. Melody looks slightly confused not really understand what shopping is after all she bee locked up for so long. "I guess that be alright come by in about an hour as I think Edge would like to come" Sakura smiles brightly "Ok sensei see you in an hour" Sakura turns around and runs off back home to get ready. What is shopping? Melody questioned in Kakashi head "Well shopping is where you go and buy things like food, clothes weapons. You will understand later with Sakura and Edge help" Kakashi pats Melody on her head and starts walking off in front of her. "Are you coming Melody?" he chuckles slightly at Melody's still confused face. She shakes her head and runs off to catch up with him.

**Somewhere in a dark room…**

Three figures enter into a dark room and bow slightly to a figure in the shadows. "Where is the little brat?" the shadow figure asks. "We are sorry Leader-sama but someone interfered with trying to catcher her" a shark like man states "I see… Itachi who is this person that interfered?" The one called Itachi stares at the Leader with his dark red eyes "The jonin said her name was Edge" The shadow figure eyes widen up on hearing that name Edge could it be! "What is this Edge?" The three guys look at each other slightly confused "Well she had horns… um and had this evil look in her eyes… yeah" the blonde hair ninja answers him So it is you maybe I should pay a visit on day A smirks appears on the figures face. He look at the three ninja's "Kisame, Itachi and Deidera you can rest for now but next time I send you out to get the bloody brat you will bring her to me" The guy bowed again and exit the room to leave their Leader to his thoughts.

The leader sits down on his chair and places a hand on his head. With his free hand he pulls out something from a secret compartment on his chair. In his hand is a photograph of his and a girl.

Shee smile slightly to himself as he stares at the picture "It would seem we are going to meet again my darling devil" he laughs as he places the photo back "But I will be taking that brat back… I know you will be the one protecting her"

**Back with Kakashi and Melody…**

Kakashi opens the door and let Melody walk in first. She looks around the living room and quickly walks into the kitchen. A few seconds later she walks back to Kakashi and sits in front of him with him still by the door. "Are you hungry or you just wanting to sit on the floor?" he laughs a little before picking her up in his arms. She shakes her head as she wraps her arms around his neck. "EDGE!" he shouts out causing Melody's ears flatten slightly "I guess she not back yet" Just as Kakashi places Melody on the sofa the front door opens and close. Standing there is Edge with her eyes closed and she singing. A small smile forms on Kakashi face has he listens to the words she sings. Melody's ears perk up and she turns to look at Edge I heard his song somewhere before

'Anata ha mukeashi iimashita

Mezamereba makuramoto niha

Suteki na purezent ga

Oite aru yo to

Kami wo nadengara'

'aikawarazu sno senaka ha

Chiisaku tayorinakute

Dakedo tanoshii hanashi nara

Waraiaete ita'

'sore nanoni hito ha doushite

Onaji you na ayamachi

Ato nando kurikaeshitara

Koukai dekira no'

(Teddy Bear – Ayumi Hamasaki)

Edge opens her eyes to see Kakashi and Melody looking at her "Have you two been there the whole time?" They both nod there head and Melody jumps off the sofa and into Edge's arms "I'm guessing you like that song then Melody" a smiles forms on her lips "Well it's call Teddy Bear. I sang it want to a newly born child, I made that song for her" That song is yours Aroura A tear slides down Edge's face but Melody lifts one of her paws up and wipes it away I like the song it sound familiar to me "Well that's strange now isn't?" Melody nods her head and jumps back on to the sofa. "Oh before I forget Edge you going shopping with Sakura and Melody" Edge turns to look at Kakashi with a 'you got to be kidding me' expression on her face "Your joking right! The last time I went showing with Sakura I had no money to my name" Kakashi stand up and walks up to Edge placing a small pouch in her hand "Here some money to buy clothes for Melody" Kakashi quickly kisses Edge and makes his way up stairs "Lazy ass ninja"

A few minutes later Kakashi comes back down the stairs and stand behind Edge and Melody on the sofa "There is something else I want to ask?" "What is it Kakashi?" Edge asks looking up at kakashi "The headband around Melody's neck have you seen that symbol before?" Edge looks at Kakashi questionably but turns her head to look at the headband. "It's the symbol for being part of the Wolf Tribe Clan" Edge quickly shuts her mouth before revealing any more about the clan Damn me and not thinking before I speak "Wolf Tribe Clan" kakashi repeats before walking up the stairs. Melody looks at Edge I'm from the Wolf Tribe Clan what's that? "Well a clan is like a family each clan has something special about them. I only heard of the clan due to my traveling" she lies to Melody not wanting to tell her the truth just yet.

Just before Melody cause ask more questions a knock on the door made Edge jump to her feet. She walks to the door and opens it to reveal Sakura with a big smile on her face "Are you ready Edge-san and Melody-chan" Edge smiles slightly and walks over to Melody and place her on her shoulders "I don't want you getting lost on me now" Edge laughs. Melody just smiles and wraps her little paws around Edge's horns as she closes the door behind her. "Come on we can shop for Melody till we have nothing left" Melody giggles at Sakura while Edge groans I'm so having no money at the end of this


	13. Chapter 13

Akatsuki Secret Weapon Chapter 13 Akatsuki Secret Weapon Chapter 13

They all finally arrive in the village centre. Melody looks around curious about what shopping is and what you buy in these things called shops. As they walk down the street occasionally people would stop and stare at Melody. Feeling uncomfortable her ears flatten and her grip on Edge's horns tightens. This causes Edge to look up slight to see if Melody is all right. "What's wrong Melody?" she ask softly There is a lot of people and they keep staring at me… why is that? Melody asks. Edge looks around at the street and tries to listen on them whispering to each other.

"Why is that girl wearing ears?"

"Mummy I want some!"

"She with Edge them poor girls"

"May be them ears and tail are real?"

"Don't worry about Melody they just gossiping to each other so try to ignore them, ok?" Edge smiles slightly. Melody nods her head and look around for Sakura. When she finally stops her, she jumps off Edge's shoulders and run her to her. "Edge-san let go in here first there some beautiful clothes in here" Sakura shouts happily. She opens the door and walks in with Melody right behind her. "Damn you Sakura you had to the pick the expensive shop didn't you" Edge moans to herself before making her way towards the shop. Once inside Edge sit down on a chair while Sakura walks around picking up random clothes for Melody to try on "Oh this would look so cute on you Melody" Sakura states holding up a cute little kimono. Melody smiles and makes her way over to Edge but stops in her track as she see something in the window. No one seems to notice that Melody is getting ready to pound on the mystery item in the window. In one quick movement Melody jumps off the floor and attack the mannequin.

Everyone in the shop stopped want they were doing and watched as Melody attacks the poor mannequin. Sakura drops the clothes and runs over to Edge who has happened to fallen asleep. "Edge… Edge wake up Melody attacking an mannequin!" she shout panicky. Edge opens her eye slowly and looks over at Melody. As soon as she sees the problem all Edge could do is laugh. "Don't laugh Edge-san stop her" "Ok I stop her you all look like you seen a ghost anyway" Edge replies between laughs. She rises to her feet and approaches Melody who has now jumped back from the mannequin getting ready for another attack.

Edge calmly stands in front of Melody and kneels down "Melody" she says softly. Melody relaxes slightly and look up at Edge "The thing you just attacked is called mannequin it is what a clothes shop like this uses to show of the clothes they are selling" Edge stands up and picks up the mannequin off the floor placing it back in front of the window "You see it doesn't move so it no an enemy, ok?" Melody walks up the mannequin and pokes it with paw. She jumps back as it sways back and forth slightly "See?" Nodding her head Melody walks off to Sakura who is now picking up the clothes off the floor.

After spending an hour in the shop and unluckily for Edge a lot of money. Edge tells Sakura about the shop they are to go to next called 'Ninja Clothes Specialist'. Not sure were it is Sakura and Melody follow Edge closes to be sure not to get lost. "Here it is" Edge happily walks in to the shop "I never knew this was here" Sakura opens the door for Melody. Both Melody and Sakura's mouths open slightly at how bright and beautiful all the clothes are but there was something about the clothes that was strange. Melody walks off in front of the shop window next to the mannequin on display and tries to stay still just like them Hehe these mannequin are funny Sakura make her way over to Edge and sees she talking to an girl no older than 10. "Edge-chan my mummy said she find that outfit you after" the young girls beams. "What she talking about Edge-san?" Sakura questions. Seconds later an older woman comes walking out a door holding a bag "Here you Edge" the woman hands over the bag "It has taken some time we for the official Devil Clan ninja outfit for you" "Thank you so much Suzu-chan and here you go" Edge hands her a small bag. Melody been the curious little wolf she is approach Edge Can I have a look?" Edge look down smiling and opens the bad revealing a dark red kimono that cuts off just above the knees and on the back is the Devil Clan symbol along with another symbol. Melody's eyes widen, as the second symbol is the same on her headband Is than the clan you said I'm from? Edge just nods her head and seals the bag back up again.

Somewhere in the forest…

A figure lays hidden amongst trees just outside the Leaf Village Today is the day I come to visit you my little devil A smirks appears on the figures face as it waits for her to sense his present. A small laugh escapes the figures mouth as he senses her nearing My, my that didn't take long did it

A few hours later…

They start to make their way back to Kakashi house with Sakura at the front with Melody as she tells her about academy life and happy she was to have Melody on their team. Unfortunately for Edge she is the one stuck carrying all the bags and to make it worst she also has no money left. Suddenly Edge stop walking as she sense a familiar present just outside the Village. "Sakura I just need to go somewhere just carry on to Kakashi house and just take a couple of these bags, I bring the rest when I come back" Edge say trying to say calm "Ok then Edge-san… Come on Melody let show the great thing we got to Kakashi" Melody look over at Edge before she disappears in a cloud of smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Akatsuki Secret Weapon Chapter 14

**Akatsuki Secret Weapon Chapter 14**

Sakura decided to stop at the park for a little rest as she come to realise all the bags Edge have given her are very heavy. As Sakura sits down on the bench, Melody starts to run around on the grass feeling so free and happy. She continues to run around until a child and there mum stops in front of Melody causing her quickly stop before bumping into them. "Mummy! Mummy! Look I want ears like that" The child reaches her hand out and starts pulling at her ears. "Oh they are so life like when did you get then" the mum asks also touching her ears. Tears slowly start to form in eyes as it was to hurt. Soon more people gather around asking the same question, touch, rubbing and pulling at her ear. In one quick movement Melody spins around and not one of the child over with her tail as she tries to run away but the adults stops her "Oh dear you should apologies now, your one very rude girl" one of the adult say Edge… Sakura she cries out in her mind.

Sakura quickly gets to her feet and looks around "Who said that?" As soon as she speaks she see Melody in tears with a crowd of people around her "Oh no" She quickly runs as fast as she can over to the people and push them out the way. She manages to grab a hold of on of Melody's paws and pulls her out from crowd of people. "Come on Melody we have run over to Kakashi house before that hurt you anymore" Sakura say with a hint of worry in her voice. Melody slowly nods still slightly in pain and makes a dash to Kakashi house for there own safety.

A Kakashi house…

Kakashi stops at the bottom of the stairs and stretches out a little "That strange expected the girls to be back now" Just as Kakashi is about to move the front door flies open hitting in the face. Sakura quickly shuts the down and sighs in relieve. She turns around to see a very angry Kakashi standing there holding his nose "Sakura care to explain why you just hit me with the door?" he tries to say calmly. We sorry Kakashi but some people hurt me and… and… Melody slowly starts to tear up again as Kakashi sigh and pulls Melody into a hug "It ok Melody sorry" he look at Sakura "Thank you for helping her Sakura and taking her and Edge shopping" "Your welcome sensei" Sakura smiles "Anyway I best be going home bye"

As Sakura leaves, Kakashi picks up Melody and takes her into the kitchen "Where is Edge anyway Melody?" he ask slightly confused I don't know. She said something about going somewhere… I miss her "That strange she doesn't normal walk off unless the Hokage must of summon her then" he smiles and starts to prepare something to eat "Have you every tried a sandwich?" Melody shakes her excited about trying something new again.

Outside the Village…

Edge slowly walks around the edge of the forest trying to pinpoint the exact location of the charka but for some reason the person hiding it. "Why let me sense them and then hide it? It so stupid" A smile appears on her face as she feels something kick "So you think so to" she laugh placing her hand on her stomach. Suddenly hand comes out from the tree pulling Edge into the forest. Once she is pulled far enough the hand lets go of her and watches her move in to a fighting position. Her dark blue eyes scan the area finally landing on a familiar pair of eyes staring back at her. "Pein" she whispers "So you still remember me then Edge… my little devil" He walks out of the shadows scanning her whole body "You grown so much and…" he places a hand on her stomach "Gained a baby I see" Her eyes widen in fear as she back up from him placing her arms protectively around her. "What are you doing here?" she shout with pure angry in her voice "You dare show your face to me after all these years. The time I needed you the most and you never showed up"

Pein continues to stare at Edge with no emotion showing on his face until a small smirks appears "Really? Yet you find someone that loves you and you get pregnant. I call that really needing me Edge" he growls "Don't you get it cause you weren't there I had to find someone else Aurora disappears, you kill my clan, the Leaf Village scared out the mind of me and then you never showed up for year when I need you" Tears formed in her eyes but she quickly wipes them away before he could see them. Pein slowly approaches Edge and places a hand on her cheek but she didn't move away Why does this feel so right when is shouldn't "Don't touch me" "To answer you question my here to see you and to see how the little brat is doing?" he smirks as Edge's eyes widen "You mean she is… I was right" "Yes but I must be going but I need to do one thing" He pulls Edge close to him and places his lips on her. Before she had time to react he quickly pulls away and disappear.

"Why do I still love you!"

Back at Kakashi…

Melody pokes her head out of the kitchen hearing the front door open and close and runs out and jumps in to Edge's arms "Welcome hello to you also Melody" she laughs giving her a big hug which Melody happily returns back. Kakashi walks out the kitchen and places a kiss on Edge's cheek "Melody tells me you had to go somewhere.. yet had to go see the Hokage about doing less work for a bit" Kakashi look at Edge confused "Why that? "Oh just so I can catch up on sleep and help you out with Melody until she can do everything herself" Kakashi smiles and walks back into the kitchen. Edge why did you stomach just kick me Edge's eyes widen and whispers "I will tell you later when kakashi is not around and you have to promise me you won't tell him, ok?" Melody nods her head and jump out from her arm and back in to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Chapter 15

The next day soon arrives and Melody lets out a big yawn. A small smile appears on her face remembering Kakashi saying something about start missions today. Melody jumps off the bed and slowly makes her way towards the stairs. She stops in mid steps and sniffs around *What's smell* Drool begins to run down her chin as she quickly advances towards this beautiful aroma. Her travels stop in front of the kitchen and sees Edge and kakashi cooking.

"Right Edge only let it cook of 2 minutes then pull it off the hob" worry clear can be heard in his voice

This causes Melody to laugh as she jumps on to a nearby chair. Kakashi turns around and sees Melody waiting for something to eat. He places a place in front of her before he pats her head. *Morning Kakashi*

Kakashi smiles "Morning Melody. Are you ready for your first mission?"

Melody nods her head eagerly wondering what type of mission people do and what did he mean also about her being a Genin. She is soon brought out of her thoughts when the smell of burning hits her nose. Edge has once again burned the food. A sweatdrop forms on the back of everyone's head *Have you ever cooked before Edge* Melody giggles inside her head.

"No I prefer to fight then cook so I never learned… everyone especially Kakashi here don't know how I survived all my life" Edge smiles throwing the pan in the bin "Anyway got to go have an appointment to keep"

Edge quickly places a kiss on Kakashi and Melody cheek before running out the house shouting she late. *I through she said before she was late* Melody questions herself. She shrugs her shoulders and turns her attention the freshly unburned food being placed on her place.

"Eat up Melody" Kakashi sits down waiting for her to finish

**Meeting point…**

Melody and Kakashi finally arrive at the meeting only to be greeted with a big YOUR LATE. Melody giggles to herself as she stands next to Naruto and Sakura. She looks over to Sasuke so could give him a little wave but stops herself when she sees something in his eyes. Before she have a closer look Sasuke turns his head away and regains his normal composer.

"Ok team time for our first mission" Kakashi say broadly

"Yes finally we can get some ninja action" Naruto punches the air

Everyone faces drops as the hide in different locations. Their awesome ninja mission consist of finding someone missing cat. Melody hide in a bush somewhere in the locate of where the cat was last seen.

"Target in site" Sakura voice speaks out in Melody ear

"Yes I see the target" Naruto replies

"Same" Sasuke plain says

"Ok on 3" Kakashi moves his position slightly "1… 2… 3…"

All four of you jump out from your hiding spot and Naruto grabs the cat but not with out the poor little cat fighting back. Melody stares at the cat, her eyes widen ever so slight before a growl escapes her throat. This caught Sasuke's attention while Sakura shouts at Naruto. Sasuke soon clicks in and stand in front of Melody to hide the cat from her view. Soon Kakashi arrives to see the after mass of the mission, he laughs to himself as he signals his team to follow him.

A sweatdrop forms on the back of everyone head as the cat owner comes running in to the Hokage's office.

"No wonder the poor thing runaway" Naruto whispers quietly

Everyone nods his or her head in agreement. The women says thank you and pays for the mission before skipping out the room. Melody takes one last look at the cat and growls in its direction. The cat on the other hand looked to have a smirk on it little cat face which causes Melody to start walking off towards it but Sasuke blocks her view once again. *I will get you cat* she thinks to herself. The Hokage coughs to get the teams attention and Iruka read of a scroll with a list of mission they could accept.

The next mission is walking the dogs around the park. Everyone picks out there dogs. Sakura and Sasuke pick two small dogs, Naruto picks a big dog and for Melody she could decide so the other dogs did it for her… three followed her out the house. She plays with her three newly found friends as the other just stand around making sure their dog doesn't run away.

"What? No don't go they… stop" Naruto voice shouts out

Melody turns around to see what is wrong and sees that Naruto's dog is dragging off into a danger area. She attend to quickly chase after them but it is to late, all anyone could do is wait for the dog to bring back poor Naruto and hopefully all in one piece. Finally the mission is over and Melody say goodbye to her new friends but promises them to come and visit when ever possible.

Once again the team is in the Hokage's office waiting to see what there next mission is but only to have Iruka read the same things again.

"Weeding a garden, Baby sitting the Coleman twins, Clean the park, walk the dogs…" Iruka say reading the list

"That's it I can't take it anymore. I want a real mission and when I can use my awesome ninja skills" Naruto point his finger at the Hokage

"Naruto you and your team are only Genin and there for you can only do D rank mission" Iruka states

Melody watches slightly amused at the while but doesn't real care about this mission problem *I don't get it* she say in Kakashi mind. Kakashi just shakes his head and part her on the head.

"Just listen" is all he says

Iruka and Hokage go into the lengthy talk about ranks, mission, ninja and etc but none of the team is listening.

"I say we should get some ramen…" Naruto says

"NARUTO are you listening to anything we are saying" Iruka shouts

"You all can go on a C rank mission" Hokage takes a buff of his pipe

"What?" Iruka question

"Oh right… believe it" Naruto cheers "What we doing protecting a fair maiden, fighting evil ninjas or are we…"

"You will be escorting the bridge builder Mr Tazuna to the Land of Waves" Hokage answers Naruto question

Tazuna enters the room with a bottle of something in his hand and scan the four ninjas that are assigned to help him.

"These brat are to protect me" he moans "Even that small one with the idiotic face"

"Haha! Who is the small one" Naruto smirks

Everyone lines up except for Melody as she is to busy lying on the floor to move *So tried* Sasuke is the tallest followed by Sakura and Naruto. Naruto face drops and point angrily at the old bridge builder

"I'm going to kill you!" he jumps out from the line only to be stopped by Melody's tail

"And is kid with a tail… now I have seen everything" Tazuna claims

"I'm jonin of this team and you are in very safe hands" Kakashi bows in respect *I hope* "Everyone meet me at the gates in 2 hours"

Some forms of yes sensei's reach his ears as he guide the bridge builder out the room. *This is going to be fun* Melody thinks happily to herself as she let go of Naruto.


	16. Chapter 16

(Note: There are some mistakes as this is slightly rushed type due to holiday by me AnimeEdge and my writing buddy Lane. So I hope you understand *bow*)

The two hours seem to flyby as everyone soon begins to arrive at the meeting point at the front gate. Kakashi begin Kakashi has still yet to arrive with the bridge builder "You think he be here on time for an important mission like this" Naruto moans crossing his arms over his chest. "You idiot he is more that like saying goodbye to Edge-san he's going to see her for a few days" Sakura point out like it is obvious. Melody tilts her wondering what they are talking about *Edge coming down here to say goodbye* she speaks in Sakura head. After all Sakura now knows about this weird ability of Melody's. "Is she then I wonder…" Sakura face drops and she quickly shakes her head "I do not want to know" Sasuke on the other hand act like his normal self but every so offer would look over at Melody.

Finally in the distance three figure approach closer to the gate. Melody smiles slightly and runs towards them jumping into the arms of Edge. Edge catches her with no difficulty what so ever and give her a hug "I' so happy you first real mission Melody and you only been here just over a week" Edge says proudly Melody rubs her head into her neck happy she made Edge proud. She kneels down so Melody can get back down on to the floor and she look over to naruto "And you Naruto I'm so happy for you… I'm going to miss them pranks of yours" Naruto smiles and messes with his headband "Of course you will Edge-san" Edge quickly give him a hugs before walking back to Kakashi "Now be careful and good luck" She places a kiss on his cheek and bows to the bridge builder "Have a safe journey guys and I miss you all"

The village gates open and everyone waves goodbye to Edge as they take their first steps outside the village. "Believe it! Naruto shouts as the gates close "What you so excited about?" Sakura questions, "This is the first time I have been out of the village" Naruto cheers walking next to Sakura. Unknown to them two sets of eyes watch hidden in the trees waiting for the prefect moment to strike. The group stay silent and Melody begins to start running ahead of them but she soon stops as a question pops into her *Why does the Waterfall ninja's protect him?* Kakashi looks up from the book he is reading and look at Melody with caring eyes. As if on the same thinking wave Sakura walks a little quicker to walk next to Kakashi "Hey Kakashi-sensei why don't the Waterfall ninja's protect Mr Tazuna?" Kakashi lets out a little chuckle

"You see… there are hidden villages where ninjas exist, these villages being the equivalent of a country's military power. The countries that have ninjas are represented by the elements: fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth, and are known as the Five Great Ninja Powers. The first is their own village: the country of Fire's hidden village of Konoha ("leaf"), the second being the country of Water's hidden village of Mist, the third being the country of Lightning's hidden village of cloud, the fourth being the country of Wind's hidden village of sand, and the last being the country of Earth's hidden village of rock. Each has a leader known as **Kage**, yielding the titles: Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage. These are the Five Kages who reign over the tens of thousands of ninjas in the world." Kakashi stops to explain

Everyone has some form of a disbelieve look on there face expect for Melody who seems to understand *So It like a community of Ninja help them who need protection and the Kage where form to help this happen* She thinks to herself and begins to walk ahead over everyone as there still stood waiting for Kakashi to say something "You all doubting the Hokage's power aren't you?" A sweatdop forms on everyone head as they begin to walk towards Waterfall Village and protect the Tazuna.

The next couple of however is pretty uneventful as they all keep their guard up. Even Melody's pace seem to have slow down but only to enjoy the view around her. She has never seen such lustful green leaf, bright coloured flowers or even a puddle like this before. Melody stops in her tracks and stare at the puddle, she then looks up at the sky and a look of confusion appears on her face *I don't think it has rain recently* she cautiously thinks to herself. She looks over a Kakashi about to say something to him but he nods his head every so slightly to signals he know something is no quite right. Happy to see Kakashi already planning someone Melody continues walking but this time much closer to the bridge builder.

As the group fully walks pass the puddle two clocked figures emerg from the water. They launch a metal chain attack on the unsuspecting group from a throwing weapon that is connected to there arm. The chain binds Kakashi, immobilizing him completely. The two figures then pull on the chain. Everyone eyes widen at there sensei disappears… he's dead. Melody growls showing her teeth, she know Kakashi is not really dead but acts like he is. "Well that the first one gone" one of the man chuckles and turns to look at Naruto "Now for the second one" They launch the chain again but Melody quickly jumps in front of Naruto so the attack would not hit him. Naruto just stand there behind Melody terrified and he is unable to defend or move himself. Melody is quickly use her tail to stop one of the mens arm but could not stop the other and Naruto is soon stabbed in the hand.

From Naruto side, Sasuke decided to make a move, launching his kunia which catches the chain and disable completely as the two men are stuck to a tree. Sakura positions herself before the old man, attempting to protect him from the next assault. Sasuke then dashes toward the attackers, striking them repeatedly, but he is no matched for the experienced ninjas. Suddenly Kakashi reappears, snags the attackers by the necks, and they fall limp and unconscious.

Melody turns around and licks Naruto wounded hand worry for his health. Kakashi looks over to Sasuke and Sakura "You did a good job you acted out on your ninja instints" He then turns to face Melody and Naruto "Melody you did a good job in trying to protect Naruto and Naruto we need to get that wound" Sasuke smirks and looks over a Naruto who is still standing there slightly shocked "What up Naruto are you a Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke slyly asks Naruto. Anger rises in Naruto body and Melody uses her tail to keep him from trying to hurt Sasuke. "Erm… Naruto I am really worried about that wound these ninja have poison in their claw and we need to get that treated straight away" Melody contunies to lick his injure as everyone wait for it all to soak in.

Kakashi turn to look at the bridge builder Tazunu. He explains to his students that the attackers are actually chuunin ranked ninjas from the Hidden Mist. "So how do you know they were around here?" Sakura asks "Well Its hasn't rained for the past few days and as we all know to day is sunny, therefore the puddle should not have existed" Everyone stays quiet soaking in all this information "So why did you let the children fight?" he asks with a bit of anger in his voice. Melody stops licking Naruto's wound and look over a Kakashi wondering why he let the four of you fight these ninja's. "Well I needed to see the real target was" he pauses for a moment "And the target is you Tazunu it would seem you have not been honest with us. The purpose of this mission is to protect you from robbers, but from ninja's, this mission should be a B or maybe A rank mission"

"This mission is to dangerous we should had back and get Naruto healed before its to late" Sakura say very concerned for Naruto safety. Naruto quickly comes back into reality and take out one of his Kunai "I will not be a burden" He stabs the kunai in to his left hand so the poisoned blood can bleed out. Melody's eyes widen and Kakashi walks closer to Naruto. "I will never again require anyone to help him, that I will not be frightened, nor will I back out of a fight. I vows by the pain in his left hand, that I will protect the old man with my kunai" The blood trikles down his hand and Melody nudges him slightly trying to get him to stop the bleeding. She place her paws on his left hand is an attempt to stop the bleeding herself. "It is nice you took out the blood so spiritedly, but you're going to die from loss of blood if any more comes out."

Naruto begins to panic and is about to pass out. "Could you remove your paws Melody" Kakashi ask calmly. Melody nods her head but does left the panic Naruto side. Kakshi begins to bind Naruto's wound, he observes that it is already starting to heal. Melody looks up at Kakashi slightly surprised by what she just seen but Kakashi signals her to not say anything just like him. Without telling the others, he suspects that it must be by the powers originating from the Nine-tailed Fox sealed within the boy.


End file.
